


𝗪𝗵𝘂𝗺𝗽 𝗔𝗱𝘃𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗖𝗮𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗮𝗿 𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟬

by CONJUNXED



Series: 𝗙𝘂𝗻 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗴𝗲𝘀 [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cold Weather, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Left Behind - Freeform, Rescue, bonding with the enemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED
Summary: Whump shorts usingthis prompt list.
Relationships: Bumblebee (Transformers) & Original Character(s), Slipstream & Sunstorm (Transformers) & Original Character(s)
Series: 𝗙𝘂𝗻 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗴𝗲𝘀 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027360
Kudos: 1





	𝗪𝗵𝘂𝗺𝗽 𝗔𝗱𝘃𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗖𝗮𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗮𝗿 𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** :  
>  **Baby it’s cold outside**  
>  _Hypothermia_ 🎄 Locked outside overnight 🎄 _Cuddling for warmth_  
>  **Fandom** : Transformers G1  
>  **Characters** : Corrin, Bumblebee, Jazz, Optimus Prime  
>  **Ship** : None  
>  **Notes** : Robot hypothermia is a thing because I said so. Basically, it’s when the spark starts to freeze and shrink after prolonged exposure to the cold.

**A nother** shudder wracked Corrin's frame. He was never good with cold weather. He liked the warm summers of California. Or even cuddling up next to Sunstorm while stuck underwater on the Decepticons’ sunken ship (thank whatever god he was immune to Sunstorm’s radiation outside of feeling a little warm with it). He _hated_ the cold. 

The sound of another frame shivering drew his attention.

He was not quite sure how both he and Bumblebee ended up on a frozen planet, seemingly left behind by their respective groups, but he was happy he was not alone. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, receiving a scoff from the Autobot. That was to be expected. 

“I’m freezing.” 

Corrin let out a dry laugh, curling into himself more. “Yeah, stupid question.” A silence fell over them for a moment before Corrin spoke up again. “Are the Autobots coming for you?” 

“Of course, Optimus would never leave a mech behind.” Corrin smiled at the trust Bumblebee had for his leader. “Are the Decepticons coming for you?” 

“No.” His answer was immediate, and it seemed to shock Bumblebee. “They don’t come back for people. You’ve gotta make your way to them.” 

“Well, what about your trine? They’re coming for you, right?” 

Corrin scoffed, more out of humor than any malice. He hoped Bumblebee saw it that way. “They’ll only be able to come for me if they can get away without high command finding out.” 

There was silence for a moment. “Why do you stay with them? I’ve seen how Megatron treats his soldiers. He’s clearly starving all of you.” 

Corrin was silent, then he vented deeply. “We’re all starving, Megatron included. We never manage to get, like, any energon, what did you Autobots think was gonna happen to us with no energon?” 

Corrin watched Bumblebee curl in on himself slightly, a frown on his face as both of them shivered once more. “Come over here, we might as well prolong our deaths long enough for the Autobots to find us, right?” 

Bumblebee grumbled and made no move to get closer. 

“Dude, there would be no point in me killing you. Your friends are gonna be here and then I’d be screwed. Just get over here.” 

After a moment of mental deliberation, Bumblebee moved closer to Corrin, letting out a yelp of shock as he was pulled into Corrin’s lap. “What is your deal?” 

“One of us has to make it out alive.” Bumblebee was shocked when Corrin opened his chest plate to reveal his spark, leaning closer to the warmth it radiated. “I’m gonna make sure that it’s you.” 

Bumblebee was silent for a moment, basking in the little heat he was receiving. “Why are you a Decepticon?” 

“They found me.” Corrin shrugged. “I had no idea where I was, or what was going on, and then they found me. They accepted me into their ranks, although I think they only like me because I’m a pushover.” 

Both shared a small, humorless laugh. “So, it was just a matter of them getting to you first?” 

“Yeah, basically.” Corrin vented. “I don’t really know if I regret it or not. I mean, I _really_ don’t like hurting people, well, that’s inevitable during a war but, I’m sure you get what I’m saying, but like... I would never just leave Sunstorm and Slipstream to the Decepticons. And... I’ve made some friends while there too.” 

“I didn’t think the Decepticons were capable of making friends.” Bumblebee joked, and was relieved when Corrin let out a loud laugh. 

“Me too!” Another snort, followed by a laugh. “They all seem really mean, and some of them are, but there’s so many to get to know. Like, the constructicons, while kinda jerks, all have their own little quirks that make them unique. Each of the seekers have their own personalities, even if their frames are near identical. Did you know that Soundwave likes earth music?” 

“No.” Bumblebee gasped out. He could feel Corrin’s shivers becoming more frequent. 

“I swear!” Corrin laughed. “And if Ravage decides he likes you, he will purr up a storm when you pet him.” 

Bumblebee laughed. “Oh Primus, seriously?” 

“Yeah!” Corrin laughed along with him. “What about you? What are the Autobots really like?” 

“Well, Optimus likes sports, Jazz loves music, Prowl works way too much for his own good, so Jazz always has to help him.” Bumblebee thought for a moment. “Wheeljack’s experiments pretty much always backfire on us.” 

Corrin snorted. “It’s the same with Starscream’s experiments, although he might be doing that on purpose to mess with Megatron.” 

“I don’t know a lot about Starscream, but that seems like something he’d do.” 

Corrin shivered again, and a pain shot through his spark. 

“Hey, you okay?” Bumblebee tapped his face a couple of times.

Cordin attempted to answer, but the pain prevented him from speaking too loud. He chose not to worry Bumblebee. “Yeah, I’m fine, keep talking about the Autobots.” 

Bumblebee did not believe him, and finally glanced towards his spark, a look of horror washing over him. “Close your chest plates. Now.” 

“I’m fine, I can handle it.” Corrin shivered again, his voice still quiet and strained. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“Your spark is shrinking, and I don’t need to be a medic to know that something is wrong.” Bumblebee looked him in the optics, but Corrin found that it was hard to focus on anything. “Close it now.” 

“You ever think about how we can survive the cold of space, but not random planets?” Corrin tried to change the subject. “Weird, right?” 

Corrin noticed his sight was starting to go faster than before. His view looked like a glitched tv, which would have been cool if it were not for the possible death thing. His audio began to glitch as well, and he suddenly did not feel the pain anymore. His sight was officially gone, he wondered how long it had been, he was having issues accessing any sort of information. 

He could vaguely hear Bumblebee frantically calling to him as he blacked out. 

* * *

When Bumblebee finally heard voices, he was convinced Corrin was offline. It had been far too long. 

“Bumblebee?” It was Optimus’ voice. 

“Bee where are you?” Jazz was here too. 

“I’m over here!” He called, his voice starting to waver just as Corrin’s had. “We need help.” 

“What do you mean we?” Jazz started, but faded out towards the end as he caught sight of the seeker wrapped around a small, yellow frame. “Optimus, over here!” 

Optimus rushed over, but froze at the sight.

Bumblebee managed to move enough to see the other two Autobots. He knew that Optimus would not just leave a wounded mech, no matter their allegiance. “He’s dying.” 

“Jazz, help Bumblebee up.” Jazz followed Optimus’ orders as the Autobot leader moved to get the seeker upright. 

Bumblebee noticed his own vision starting to go, and he whimpered. He continued to state for as long as he could at the seeker, but he blacked out before the group had reached the ship. 


End file.
